


The Force That Binds Us

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Jedi!Eggsy, Jedi!Harry, M/M, Padawan!Eggsy, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a galaxy far far away.... </p><p>The Jedi order is once again roaming the galaxy in search of the few remaining Siths. At the council's insistence, Eggsy Unwin, Chester King's former Padawan, will gain a new master - Harry Hart - who hopes to finally make the young man into a Jedi Knight.  </p><p>The duo will embark on a journey where they will have to carefully rely on one another as ghosts from the past come to haunt them, and forbidden desires gnaw at the back of their minds.</p><p>Edit: THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED (ONLY POSTED THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jedi Council

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> "Don't you go  
> leave me on my own this time  
> hanging on a dream
> 
> Cause in the hour  
> beings of the night come down  
> hanging on my dreams"
> 
> \- The owl song by FirewoodIsland

The Jedi Masters sat in the council room, each looking more troubled than the last, with the exception of Chester King, who looked positively murderous. Master Yoda sat at the opposite end of the room, his eyes trained on said Jedi master. It was never a good sign for a Jedi to feel such strong emotions, especially if said emotion was anger. 

“Decide what to do, we must,” The Grand Master said at last, his eyes turning sad.

He wasn’t the only one who seemed pained at having to make a decision, for the Master Jedi sitting next to him, Yarel, sighed softly. Having to turn their backs on one of their own was never pleasant, yet sometimes it had to be done. The council had extremely tight rules, but they were there for a reason, and every Jedi was expected to respect them.

They all knew what happened when said rules were disobeyed. And Lee had been breaking them for years; worse yet, he had lied to the council, to his master. The man had betrayed Master Yoda’s trust, even after the man had vowed for him when Master King had first accused him of breaking the code.

“Well we don’t have much of a choice, now do we?” Master Syx, murmured with a sigh, shuffling in her seat. “The rules are clear.”

“That, they are,” Chester grumbled, his hands firmly on his knees. “He must be dismissed.”

“But the boy has a tremendous amount of potential,”Yarel insisted, turning to look at master Yoda. “It would be a waste to dismiss him.”

“Well, what is the alternative?” Chester drawled out. “He has a family, Master Tan. The only alternative would be for him to leave them forever, which he won’t be willing to do.”

“It would also be unwise to remove him from his family. He will hate the order for forcing him to choose, which can lead to a very dark path,” Master Nulu muttered, his velvet soft voice sounding, for the first time, rather old and tired.

Yoda hummed, placing his hand underneath his chin as he thought. Everyone sitting around the circle turned to look at him, all holding their breath as the Grand Master lost himself in thought. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the room itself stilling as Yoda deliberated.  Finally, the old Jedi Master murmured “then, be dismissed, he must.” The man stood up and turned to face the two guards by the door. “In, bring him.”

The two guards quickly exited the room, finding just outside a young man, sitting on the floor. He looked up at the guards, his mouth setting into a grim line as he stood up. Well, it was time to hear the verdict, not that he didn’t know it already. The council wasn’t known for its clemency, not that he wanted their clemency. He had known the risks when he had first started dating Michelle.

He entered the room with both of his hands clasped in front of him, swallowing hard as he was taken to the center of the room. He looked around, feeling his throat dry up even further. He didn’t know all of the members sitting around the room, but he had heard of all of them. They were all virtually legends amongst the new generation of Jedis. And he was being judged by all of them.

“Lee Unwin,” Yoda murmured, his voice hard, yet sad. “disobeyed the code, you have. A jedi, no longer can you be.” 

Lee’s heart sank to the floor. He had known this was coming. He had told himself over and over again that this would be the outcome, but that didn’t keep it from stinging. For as long as he could remember, becoming a Jedi had been the reason why he lived and and breathed. He had trained more than all the rest, except perhaps Harry, and he had never felt as proud as the day he had been given his own lightsaber.

“You must give in your lightsaber and your robes,” Chester said stiffly, his eyes as hard as always.

Lee nodded distantly, his eyes now trained on Yarel. The man had a wounded look on his face that broke Lee’s heart. Perhaps that was the worst part about this whole thing. He had let his old master down. He was supposed to make him proud, and yet here he was, being dishonorably discharged from the order. His master would be shamed for this for years to come, there was no doubt.

Lee sighed, but bit back the tears. This had been his choice. Now wasn’t the time to feel sorry for himself. He took off the brown robes and he took off the holster where he kept his lightsaber. He deposited both at the feet of his old master. He looked up at the man, gazing into his tortured eyes, and he made a bold choice.

He grabbed his master’s hand ever so softly, and deposited a kiss there. “Forgive me, master,” Lee whispered softly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

Yarel sucked in a breath and his lip trembled, but he said nothing. There was nothing left to say, really, nothing he cold say in front of the council, except perhaps… “May the force be with you, Lee,” He said at last, squeezing the younger man’s hand.

Lee stood back up and gave his master a nod. He then turned to face master Yoda. “Thank you for everything you have done for me, sir. It has been my honor to serve this institution.”

With that, the young man left the room, leaving most of the Jedis there looking taciturn.

————————-

Lee woke up with a scream, trembling from head to toe. It had been two weeks now since he had first started waking up at night because of the nightmares that had taken to accost him. He sat up and looked to his left, his breathing easing, if only slightly, when he saw his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. 

It was always the same dream. He was killed by a red lightsaber, followed soon by his wife and child. Worse yet, he still couldn’t tell whether it was a dream or it was the force trying to tell him something.

He got up quickly, throwing on a robe as he moved to the kitchen to get himself a drink. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he allowed himself to dip into the force, his mind reaching out for Harry’s without a second thought.

Even though he was now officially out of the order, Harry and Merlin had not deserted him. His friends, now full fledge Jedis themselves, had made him swear to contact them if he ever needed help.

He knew of course that contacting them through the force would probably get him in trouble - they would be furious, considering this wasn’t an emergency - but he didn’t know what else to do. He had the feeling that his dreams were not dreams at all, and only Harry would be able to help him decipher what the real problem was.

He felt Harry answer his distress call, and a surge of relieved washed through him. The man was nearby. He would be here soon.

His relief soon turned to trepidation, however, when the door to his home busted open. His hand immediately went to his waist, where he had once kept his lightsaber, but his hand grasped only air.

He no longer was a jedi. He had no means to protect himself.

“Who are you?” He said, his voice hard. He needed to buy himself some time. Harry would be here soon.

The newcomer, whose face was hidden by a black cloak, only chuckled hollowly, taking out from his robe a lightsaber, which he promptly turned on.

It was red.

Lee’s eyes widened at that, and he staggered backwards, grabbing a knife from his kitchen. The man laughed again, both knowing how little such a weapon would serve the former Jedi. The cloaked man ran towards him, raising his arm to the level of Lee’s neck.

Immediately, Lee felt the force answer to the man’s call, choking the young man mercilessly. He tried to pry the invisible hand away, but he knew it was to no avail. The man’s control over the force was absolute. Lee raised his hand with the last of his strength, sending the cloaked man flying backwards.

The young man fell to the floor just as the other man crashed against the table, waking up Michelle. The woman came out of her room, a screech escaping her as she took in the scene before her.

Lee stood up and turned to face her. “Go! Take Eggsy and go!” He screamed, screaming as he felt his insides suddenly burn.

He looked down and gasped, seeing the red saber coming out of his abdomen. He had turned around, giving his enemy the perfect window of opportunity. He heard something akin to a scream, and he saw his wife cover her mouth as horror flashed through her eyes.

He wanted to reassure her, to let her know that he would be fine, but he found that he couldn’t speak. His body felt heavy, and his eyes were closing out of their own will. He tried to keep them open, to keep his mind going, but it was futile, the darkness was already numbing his body.

———————-

Harry stood in front of the High council, his hands fisted. “Lee Unwin was killed today, and it is my believe that the killer was a Sith” he started, trying to keep his voice even. “The killer in question had a formidable control over the force, and Lee was killed by a lightsaber.” 

Yoda nodded, his face looking grim. “Moving again, the Sith are.”

“But why target someone who was no longer part of the order?” Syx murmured, her brow furrowing.

“He was very strong with the force, master,” Harry murmured, turning to look at his old master. “or perhaps they knew he was an easy target, who, even without the title, was still a Jedi.”

“If I may, Master Yoda, I would like to look into this,” Yarel murmured, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Yoda shook his head. “Troubled you are, Master Tan. Meditate first, you must.” Yoda gave him a sad smile. “Another sith, we need not.”

Yarel stiffened at Yoda’s words, but he nodded. If there was one thing he had learned over the years was not to question Master Yoda. He would do what he needed to do to keep his emotions in check, but he would not let this go. He would find Lee’s killer. He had to.

“If I may, Master Yoda,” Harry began, feeling suddenly nervous. While Yoda had always been gracious with him, Harry was still very young, He had passed the Jedi Trials just last year, at twenty three, making him the youngest knight in his division.

He was barely a knight, and yet here he was, talking head to head with the twelve Jedi Master that made up the council. He was very much aware how daring it was for him to be in the room with these Jedis, and thus he had to treat carefully.

“Go on, Harry,” Syx murmured warmly. She had always had a soft spot for her former Padawan.

“Well, Lee had a son, Master,” he explained, not taking his eyes off of the Grand Master. “The boy is very much a force-sensitive individual, or so the medical team informed me. He is almost seven years old. I know he’s late to train in the temple, but, if the Sith are after the Unwin family, then perhaps you should consider training him.” Harry shuffled on his feet nervously. “See how far he gets by the time he is thirteen, and if you feel he hasn’t advanced enough by then… well, then you can send him to the Jedi Service Corps.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Syx said as she turned to look at the Grand Master. “If the boy shows aptitude, then perhaps he can even one day become a Jedi.”

Chester seemed ready to tear them all to shreds. “You would let the child of a traitor-”

“He was not a traitor,” Snapped Yarel. “And I think it’s a great idea. Lee was unable to protect his family, because was no longer one of us. At least give his boy a chance.”

Yoda watched them bicker with a small smile, but worried eyes. It seemed that passions would always run high when it came to the subject of Lee Unwin. “Very well,” Yoda said at last. “Train him with the younglings, I will.”

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He had not been able to save his friend, but at least his friend’s son would be safe. He would make sure of it.


	2. Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the air I miss my friends  
> I miss my mother I miss it when  
> Life was a party to be thrown  
> But that was a million years ago  
> Adele, A million years ago.

Eggsy sat quietly in a corner of his living room, looking from there to the many law enforcement officers. They were talking amongst themselves, barely even looking at where he sat, too small to be of much importance. 

He had not seen his mother since she had woken him up with a piercing scream. He hadn’t seen his father since they had taken his body either. He clenched and unclenched his little fists, his heart in his hand. He had no idea what was happening. They hadn’t told him whether or not his father was alright. They had just taken him and taken his mother into the kitchen to talk to her. 

The cloaked figure that had stood in front of his father’s body had been scared away by another cloaked figure, though the latter had at least had his hoodie off. Eggsy had only seen the two for a second, though, as they had both left, still fighting. Eggsy hoped the man that had protected his mother was alright. He also hoped the man had been able to catch the cloaked individual. He didn’t want him hurting more people. He wanted him to be punished for having hurt his father. All bad people were supposed to be punished. 

Suddenly, the door to his home opened again, and a dark skinned man in his early thirties, dressed in a brow cloak and light robes, walked in.Eggsy looked at him with curiosity, half wondering if the man would be able to tell him when his parents were going to be back out to get him. The man’s eyes immediately narrowed down on Eggsy, a sad look crossing his features. 

The man approached one of the officers, the one that seemed to be in charge, and talked quietly to him. Eggsy couldn’t understand what they were saying, but it was clear that it was about him. He sat up and came to a kneeling position, almost as if to try and listen in to the conversation. 

The conversation between the two men ended quickly, however, and the dark skinned men approached Eggsy with a small smile. 

“Hello, young man,” he said pleasantly, his deep baritone voice calming Eggsy. 

“Hullo,” he murmured shyly, still not sure whether he was allowed to trust the man. 

“My name is Mace Windu,” the man murmured, kneeling in front of the boy. “I am a Jedi, like your father was.” 

“My dad got hurt,” Eggsy said, his voice suddenly breaking. “Do you know if he’s alright?” 

The Jedi’s face grew grim. “What’s your name, son?” 

“Eggsy,” the boy murmured as he wiped his now with the back of his hand. 

“I am afraid your dad was hurt really badly, Eggsy,” the man said softly, his face still as serious as before. “He didn’t make it.” 

Eggsy’s lip trembled and he gave the man an uncomprehending look. He felt the world around him slow down as he murmured “What?” 

The man sighed softly as he murmured “he is gone, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy shook his head, standing up. He needed to get away from this man. “You’re lying to me.” 

The man sighed again. “Eggsy-”

“Mom!” Eggsy suddenly screamed, his tears finally spilling. “Mom!” 

He ran as fast as he could into the kitchen, and let out a loud sob when he didn’t find his mother there. “MOM!” He roared, falling to his knees as he let out another cry. 

He trembled with fear. Was his father really dead? Where had his mother gone? Why had she left him? Why had they both left him? What was going on? 

The Jedi came from behind him, placing his large hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s time we go, Eggsy,” the man murmured gently, coming to kneel next to the boy again. 

“Where’s my mom?” He asked desperately, his tears blurring his vision. 

“She went with the officers,” the Jedi explained. “They needed to talk to her, and they needed to check some other things with her.”

“I want my mom,” Eggsy murmured stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

“I know, my boy,” the Jedi murmured, squeezing his shoulder again. “But I am afraid she won’t be back for a long while, and you and I need to go.” 

“I don’t wanna go with you,” he said with another sob. “I want to stay with my mom.” 

“I am afraid you have to come with me,” the man said again, his voice softer than before. “You see, you have the same abilities your father have. You can become a jedi like him, Eggsy. You can make him proud.” 

The young boy stared at the Jedi for a long time, his mouth half agape. Everything was moving too fast for him to understand. He didn't know what to do. He didn’t know what his mother wanted him to do. He just wanted his dad back. 

“Alright,” he said finally, eliciting a smile from the Jedi. 

The man straightened up and took Eggsy by the hand, leading him out by the door without taking anything with them. He guided the boy down the path to the main road to where the Jedi’s ship sat waiting for them, never once looking back. 

————————

Eggsy smiled softly as Master Yoda spoke to the students. It had been over two years since he had been brought to the Jedi temple, but Yoda’s strange speaking patter still managed to make him smile. 

Out of all the students, he had been the one to spend the most time with master Yoda, and, the now Master, Mace Windu - which, funnily enough, was the same man that had picked him up two years ago. 

The man, if the rumors were to be believed, was simply incredible with his saber, having started his path to become the first Jedi master to dominate vapaad without having to turn to the dark side. Eggsy still understood very little of what that meant, but his excited classmates had managed to turn him into a pseudo fan of his rescuer. 

He had seen his mother only once since he had been brought to the temple. She had come with a man, whom Eggsy still did not trust. He had seemed nice enough, but there was something about him… something told Eggsy the man wasn’t a good person. 

He hadn’t told his mother anything, though. She had seemed happy, so Eggsy had figured that was for the best. He didn’t want his mum to be sad, especially now that he was gone. She had been most unwilling to go. Eggsy had begged Master Yoda to let her stay for a night, but the man had flat out refused. Eggsy was on the path to become a Jedi now, and his priority was to learn how to control his powers.

Eggsy didn’t know, of course, that his Master had more pressing reasons to keep Eggsy away from his mother. They had managed to get the young boy to mourn and move on a long time ago, and having his mother near was too risky. Now was the time to plant the seeds for a Jedi mind, not the one of a Sith. 

He was just happy to get so much attention from his masters. It made many of the other children very jealous, but Eggsy paid them no mind. Master Yoda had explained to them that Eggsy got more hours of training than the rest because Eggsy had come a number of years too late, and they were now fighting against time to get him ready by his thirteenth birthday, at which point all of the children would be examined by the Jedi order and would be handpicked by both knights and masters. 

Eggsy hoped he would be picked by Master Windu, but he knew the man already had two Padawans, so it was unlikely that the man would be able to take a third. Still, Eggsy could dream. 

———————————-

The Jedi Masters sat on their respective seats on the circle, all looking at master yoda as the projections finished playing. 

“the candidates, those are,” he said with a soft, fond smile. “Choose, we must.” 

“Masters can have up to two padawans,” Master Windu murmured, looking around the circle. “The knights may have one, though the knights will select after every Master here has chosen.” 

The members of the circle nodded, all sitting slightly straighter as the selection process started. The picture of the first young man came up, his name shining underneath the image.

“I will take Abbal,” Master Syx murmured. “I have met him, and I think I can work with him.”

“I will take Sapphire,” Master Nulu murmured as he fixed himself on his seat. “She too is from Corellia, so I might be able to teach her a thing or two about our heritage.” 

“She will become a fine pilot,” Yarel said with a wink to the older man, which was reciprocated in the form of a smile. 

“I will take Jamal,” Yarel murmured, knowing that they’d never allow him to train Eggsy.

He had been monitoring Eggsy for years, and new for a fact that the two, now teenage, boys were almost inseparable. He could at least train one of the two to help maintain the friendship.

“I will take Charlie,” Chester murmured. “He is quite accomplished for his years,” the man said with a wave of his hand.

“I will take Selan,” murmured Master Xib.

“a temper, he has,” Yoda murmured as he shuffled on his seat. “necessary, mediation is.”

Master Windu nodded softly, before murmuring “I will take Gazelle.”

He had at first wanted to take Eggsy under his wing, but Master Yoda had thought it best for the younger man to learn with someone else. Windu’s technique was far too hard too master, and Eggsy’s emotions were still too volatile. Neither of the two wanted to try the dark side, not when it came to Eggsy. 

“I will take the young Gary Unwin as well,” Chester murmured, his lips twitching. “If the force is as strong with him as you say, then I think you’ll agree that he’ll be best suited with me.” 

Yoda turned to look at Mace, neither man looking too happy. Chester had always felt a bit… off, but they had no valid reason to not let the man teach Eggsy. Despite the fact that the man had his tendencies to be more bloody than necessary, he was still a formidable Jedi who had been part of the order for over thirty years. 

Master Windu pursed his lips as the selection continued, many of the young kids being passed off to be selected by the current knights. He kept his eyes on the hologram of Eggsy, his heart sinking slowly. He knew Chester’s reputation for being a particularly difficult master to deal with, and, right now, he pitied Eggsy. 

He would have to steal Eggsy away from Chester as much as possible, if only to alleviate what would surely turn to misery. 

God, Harry was going to be furious when he heard who had his friend’s son had ended up saddled with. The man had not gone back to see Eggsy since the day he saved the young boy’s life, mostly because he was afraid it would be too painful to to meet his late friend’s son. Still, Harry had kept in touch with Eggsy’s progress through Master Windu, and, little by little, Harry had become invested in the education of a boy whose face he had never actually seen and whom he had never met. 

Master Windu sighed softly, sitting back, losing himself in thought. He just hoped Eggsy thrived under Chester, or the man would have a lot of people to answer to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not going to publish this chapter today, but a few people were asking to be cheered up, even though this is not a particularly cheerful chapter. 
> 
> RIP Alan Rickman. You have been an inspiration to many of us, and your work will live on.


	3. Repaying a debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At times you think you should give up, but if it's worth fighting for then fight for what's right."  
> \- Unknown

Harry entered the large training room to find Merlin sitting in the middle of said room, his back to the water fountain which shone brightly near the far wall. Harry observed his friend as the man frowned, breathing slowly. He could feel his friend's presence in the force. He could feel the connection strengthening as Merlin delved further into his meditation. 

The man plopped down on a near bench to wait for his friend to either finish his meditation or end it early out of annoyance, which was his usual reaction when Harry distracted him. 

Merlin grit his teeth and opened his eyes, aware of Harry’s impassive gaze on his figure. He raised a brow, sending a silent question to Harry. The man, however, merely smiled. If he were to tell Merlin why exactly he was here, the man would bite his head off. It was better to let him give up on his mediation before breaching the subject. 

Merlin closed his eyes again, refusing to let Harry win this time, but soon found it impossible to concentrate. He had always hated being observed when meditating. Even now, as a master in his own right, he hated it when master Yoda asked him to demonstrate for one of his classes. For some reason, it unnerved Merlin to feel so many different force-sensitive entities concentrate their attention on him. 

It was especially unnerving when Harry did it, however, as the man’s personal connection with the force was almost as strong as Yoda’s. Harry, however, did not have the years of training and experience Yoda had, thus his ability to properly exploit that connection was nowhere near in par to Yoda’s ability - or so they both said.

“What is it, Harry?” Merlin finally said, sounding more irritated than what he felt.

“I was wondering if we could chat for a bit,” Harry said innocently, as if he hadn’t just interrupted the most important part of Merlin’s day.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards the bench. He plopped down next to Harry and turned to look at the man, an impassive expression on his face. “What is the matter?”

Harry bit his lip and looked away. “It’s about… It’s about Lee’s son.”

“Oh for the force’s sake,” Merlin sighed and rubbed his face. “What’s the matter now?”

Harry fidgeted slightly before murmuring “I know he is Chester’s padawan, and we are not supposed to meddle-”

“Exactly, so we shouldn’t even be having this discussion,” Merlin interrupted. 

Harry shot him a dark glare. “I have not meddled, Merlin. I have not even met the boy,” Harry pointed out. “That’s how much I have _not_ meddled.” 

“I think Chester would disagree with your assessment,” Merlin murmured, half amused. 

While it was true that Harry had made it a point to never come face to face with Gary - Eggsy - Unwin, Merlin was quite sure had done it mostly so that Chester could never accuse him of showing favoritism to a boy that wasn’t even Harry’s padawan - which he had pointed out to Harry many times. Still, not personally knowing the boy had not deterred Harry from constantly bugging Chester about him, especially at meetings when Chester would go on long rants about Charlie but would not even mention Eggsy. 

This was a constant issue he had to hear about. Harry’s misplaced guilt had left him feeling like he had to be responsible for the boy’s well being. And, while it was an admirable thing to do, it still irritated Merlin to no end when Harry tried to intercede for a boy he didn’t even know, which always ended in Chester and Harry butting heads.

It drove Chester up the wall, but he couldn’t really do much to stop Harry from asking questions. Harry had every right to inquire about the progress of any and all padawans as a master, and thus a member of the council. It also didn’t hurt Harry’s cause that neither Yoda nor Mace did anything to deter him. Both men had personally trained Eggsy until he had turned thirteen, and knew firsthand how strong Eggsy was in the force, thus Chester’s reports of Eggsy’s apparent inability to channel the force were worrying to say the least. 

“Chester is planning to have Charlie take the trials this year, yet he is not going to allow Eggsy to do the same,” Harry murmured, his displeasure coloring his tone.

“Perhaps he is not ready to take them,” Merlin reasoned. “Some people take longer than others to be ready. You may have passed the test at twenty-three, but the average padawan takes longer to develop.” 

“Merlin, Yoda himself admitted to me that Eggsy was particularly apt when it came to training, much more than Charlie ever was. The boy is twenty-four now. He has been with Chester for twelve years and yet it doesn’t seem like the match has allowed him to progress. If anything, it is hurting him.” Harry spoke quickly, releasing into the force the bout of annoyance and frustration that suddenly came upon him. 

“Well what do you suggest?” Merlin said as he placed his hands on his knees. “He _is_ Chester’s padawan. We don’t have the authority to-”

“I’ve already requested a meeting with the council,” Harry admitted before moving away to avoid being hit my Merlin. 

“Why would you do that?!” Merlin growled, baring his teeth. “Harry-”

“I told master Yoda what I wanted to talk about beforehand, so it won’t come a surprise to him. I am letting you know only because I will need your help to pass the motion.” 

“What motion? Harry….” Merlin rubbed his forehead. “For god’s sake, you are almost forty-two, Harry. You are not a child anymore. You are causing unnecessary ruckus-”

Harry shrugged. “Merlin you already know I don’t give a toss about whether or not a few Jedis get their feather’s ruffled. I never have, and I never will. They are grown men. They can deal with a problem rationally.” 

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle, his annoyance subsiding. “Fine, but when your plan ends in discord, you will be the one to answer to master Yoda.” 

“If Chester is half the Jedi he claims to be, then I don’t see why we would have any trouble at all,” Harry said innocently. “The institution comes first.” 

“And yet you are putting a boy above the order,” Merlin pointed out with a knowing look. “And you are doing so because of your attachment to Lee.” 

“My friendship with Lee has nothing to do-” Harry bristled.

“Yes it does,” Merlin said calmly. “You have to let go of your guilt, Harry,” Merlin insisted, grabbing Harry by the arm. “What happened was not your fault.”

Harry looked away, struggling to keep his emotions at bay. He had never been able to control himself quite as well when it came to the memory of his old friend, or when it came to protecting his son, for that matter. It was too deeply ingrained in him to feel too much when it came to the Unwins, which, in truth, was not something he was particularly happy about. 

“I’ll see you at the meeting,” Harry said evasively. He gave his friend a small smile, before leaving the room, seeking a room for himself.

If he was going to face Chester in the council then he’d need to meditate for a good long while.

———————————-

Harry stop dup slowly, half regretting his decision as the rest of the council shifted their attention towards him. 

“A meeting, you called,” Yoda began, resting both his hands on his walking stick. “Troubling you, what is?” 

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very nervous. He forced himself to let go of the fidgety emotions, knowing that every master sitting in the circle would be able to pick up on any trace of hesitancy in him. He turned to look at Merlin, centering his focus on his friend. 

He just had to pretend he was making his case in front of Merlin and Merlin alone. Right. It was easy. He could do this. “The Jedi trials are coming up soon, master,” Harry murmured, finally looking back at Yoda. “I have been paying close attention to the different candidates, and the reports on them.” 

“May I ask why you’ve been doing this, Harry? Your last padawan already passed the tests six years ago.” Master Styx murmured, giving her former padawan a wary look. 

“Curiosity,” Harry said with a small smile, keeping himself calm as she studied him. “I haven’t picked up a new student, but that does not mean I do not care for the ones currently training. James himself can attest that, while I trained him, I always kept myself informed on the progress of the rest of padawans.” 

“And what is exactly is the problem you wished to bring forth, Master Hart?” Percival murmured, giving Harry a kind look. 

The man had a bit of a soft spot for Harry, considering that the two of them were part of the new generation of masters. Percival had been made a master and a member of the council around the same time Harry had been made a knight. While it had taken Harry another ten years of serving as a knight to be chosen to serve as a Master - which was still pretty impressive, or so they told him - Percival was still close enough in age to Harry to regard him more as a brother figure, thus was more likely to respect Harry’s opinion. 

“I must admit I am a bit worried about the progress the young Unwin is making,” Harry started, feeling the tension in the room escalate immediately at the mention of Eggsy’s name. “He has a wealth of potential, but it doesn’t seem like he understands how to channel that.” 

“Are you questioning my teaching methods, Harry?” Chester murmured, sounding amused, though his eyes were hard. 

Harry knew that look very well from past experiences. It was the calm before the storm. 

“Not at all, Chester,” Harry murmured, still refusing to call the man “master king”. “I am sure your methods are quite effective, as Charlie has seemed to have progressed quite well. I just don’t believe they have been particularly effective when it comes to Eggsy.” 

Chester shifted in his seat, his eyes becoming harder. “I don’t believe you have the authority to-”

“They boy had one of the strongest connections with the force by age thirteen,” Harry said loudly, cutting off Chester. “Master Yoda himself attested to that.” He pointed at theold master, never taking his eyes off of Chester. “Yet now he is the one lagging behind. Pardon me, Chester, but that tells me the boy isn’t learning properly.” 

Chester finally stood up, the room practically crackling with energy as the man’s fury became palpable. 

“Calm down, you will,” Yoda said suddenly, his voice soft but holding a level of authority no other Jedi had the ability, or the guts, to muster. Harry felt an oppressive push coming from above, forcing him to seat down. Chester seemed to be affected by the same force, as he too sat on the floor, before turning to glare daggers at master Yoda. 

Master Yoda merely raised a brow, clearly unimpressed by Chester’s volatile behavior. 

“Is that all you had to say, Harry?” Mace murmured, leaning forward slightly. 

Harry turned to look at the man and shook his head. “No master.” 

“Then proceed,” he said as he waved his hand. 

“I think it is prudent to assign Eggsy to a different master,” Harry said, knowing there was no nice way to put his petition. “In fact, if I may be so bold, I want to request he be paired with me for a few months. Let me try to assess him… to guide him. Perhaps a change in routine will help him progress enough to be ready for the tests. You have seen James. He is very good, and I think Eggsy can be just as good with the right guidance.” 

Master Yoda and Master Windu exchanged a glance as the council room went quiet. The two communicated silently, blocking out the rest of the room as they deliberated. They all knew this wasn’t a decision for the council to take as a whole. This was a decision only the two Masters of the Order could make, although Yoda’s input would obviously have more of an impact, considering his position as Grand Master. 

“A fair point, you raise, Master Hart,” Yoda said with a little nod. “Consider this, we will. Abrupt decisions, we will make not.”

“We will notify you with our final decision once the week is out,” Master Windu murmured, still looking at Yoda.

Harry nodded. “Of course, masters. I understand.” 

Harry allowed himself to breathe as he stood back up and sank down on his own seat. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to hope just yet, but at the very least they had not dismissed the idea. Although the fallout, whatever their decision would be, was going to be most inconvenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my long delay in posting this chapter. I have been in a self imposed no social media week, so I couldn't update. I am hoping that my updates will go back to normal now that the week is over. 
> 
> I know this (and the last two chapters) feel a bit slow, but they are all necessary for exposition and transition. The Hartwin UST will begin next chapter ;) 
> 
> Enjoy the ride!


	4. Meeting Eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A first impression works like a magic mirror; it reflects what intrigues us rather than echoing a truthful picture. A first impression is the creating of an imagined character born from personal desires, perceptions, and biases. Though sparked by an introduction to a real, living, breathing individual, the person remains a mystery long after parting.”  
> \- Richelle E. Goodrich,

Harry walked down the hallway, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Master Windu had finally informed him of their decision: He would be given six months with Eggsy to train him, and, if they saw a significant progress, Harry would be allowed to nominate him for the trials. 

If there was not a significant improvement, however, Eggsy would have to go back to Chester, which was something Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. 

He hadn’t talked to Chester since the meeting in the council room, and he had the strange feeling that he had master Yoda to thank for that. Not that he didn’t know he wouldn’t have to meet the man again. He was taking his padawan away from him, after all. 

“Harry,” a small yet powerful voice murmured, stopping the man in his tracks.

Harry turned to face Master Yoda, plastering a smile on his face as he approached the man. “Good evening, Master.”

Yoda nodded, his face uncharacteristically neutral. “a word with you, I need.”

“Of course master,” Harry said immediately, walking back towards his master.

The green creature tilted his head, considering Harry for a while before murmuring. “A long way to go, your padawan has.”

Harry’s brows shot up in surprise at his master’s words. “Well, yes… but he has a wealth of potential.”

Yoda nodded, his face still unreadable. “changed much, he had,” Yoda murmured. “A dark past, he has. Much anger, he has developed. Help him, you must.”

Harry’s face fell. “Is it because of his father?”

Yoda hummed. “Partly,” he said softly. “remarried, his mother has. The man, he does not like.”

Harry’s face darkened at that. “Does he have legitimate reasons to dislike him?” He asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness wash over him.

“Yes,” Yoda admitted, but did not say more. “help him control his emotions, you will, and ready he will be.”

Harry nodded, sighing as he looked back at the door. “I will do my best Master.”

Yoda nodded, giving Harry a soft smile before turning away. “Good luck,” he murmured softly before leaving Harry alone in the middle of the hall.

Harry took a deep breath before walking back to the door that led to the training room, willing his nervousness away. He had not seen Eggsy since the day the boy’s father had died, and even then, he had only caught a glimpse of the young boy. It had been seventeen years since that fateful day, and Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to revisit his memories, didn’t know how to help Eggsy.

Even after all these years, he still felt guilty about it. Lee had sent him a distress call, which he hadn’t answered immediately. He had been too late, and his friend had been killed because of that.

It was funny, Merlin had always assumed Harry had stayed away from Eggsy to have an excuse when it came to defending the boy in the council, but the truth was that he had never been able to face the boy, nor the boy’s mother.

Yoda had told him numerous times to get his head out of his ass, that it wasn’t his fault, that there was nothing he could have done. Still, Harry couldn’t help but feel that bone crushing guilt at having lost one of his own.

He pushed the doors open, letting the force guide his steps as he walked deeper into the room. He headed to the balcony, and looked down, his breath hitching as he saw two padawans training.

He knew the girl, Roxy, as she was Merlin’s padawan, but he did not know the boy she was training with, though it was not hard to guess who it was: Eggsy. From where he stood, Harry could not look at his face, but he could very much see Eggsy’s lithe body in action. Harry stayed by the balcony for a while, content to see them train.

Eggsy certainly had spent many hours training, if the way his graceful moves were anything to go by. It reminded Harry of the way water pushed away anything in its path. Harry briefly wondered how many hours Chester had forced the boy to spend training, for he doubted any padawan went into hours of intense training out of their own will. Still, Eggsy’s hard work was visible, not only in the way he moved, but in the sheer firmness if his muscles.

It was… more than a bit distracting to watch the way Eggsy’s sweat-soaked white robes clung to his ripped arms, to his well defined abdomen.

Harry let his eyes wander lower, unable to not notice the way Eggsy’s robe hugged the younger man’s behind in a way that made his buttocks look much rounder than humanly possible. Harry swallowed hard, averting his eyes as he flushed at his own thoughts.

He had thought he had finally surpassed that side of himself, but he had clearly been wrong. The lustful side of his mind was as alive as ever, and know it had taken an interest in Eggsy, who just happened to be his new padawan.

Harry groaned, feeling a burst of annoyance. He breathed in and out softly, forcing himself to release everything into the force. He would not dwell on his less than pure thoughts about the boy. It was fine. He just needed to be careful about what he thought about when around Eggsy.

It was normal to notice when people were physically attractive. There was nothing wrong with admitting that Eggsy was in fantastic shape. It didn’t have to mean anything.

With a final breath, Harry swung a leg past the rail and then the other, jumping down without warning. The two trainees heard the rustling of fabric and looked up, both gaping as they saw the Jedi hurl to the floor at an alarming speed.

Roxy brought a hand to her mouth, her fear dissipating once the Jedi’s feet touched the ground ever so softly, as if he hadn’t just jumped a distance of over five stories.

“How?” Eggsy whispered, mostly too himself, still too dazed to say much. “Bloody hell.”

“Master Hart,” Roxy said as the man approached them, giving him a respectful head bow that Eggsy was quick to replicate.

“Hello, Roxanne,” the man said with a small smile, feeling his heart sink at the sight of Eggsy’s face. Goddammit the boy was absolutely beautiful. He felt his mouth water, and he held back the urge to roll his eyes. This had not been the reaction he had expected to have when meeting the boy.

Honestly, feeling a punch of guilt would have been better than this.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said as he turned to face Eggsy, forcing himself to smile. 

Eggsy seemed surprise that Harry knew his name, but he smiled all the same. “Master Hart,” he repeated after Roxy.

He had`been wanting to meet the infamous Master Jedi for quite a long time now, but he had never had the chance. He had heard many stories of the man and his many feats as a child, but he had never actually seen him. Chester rarely mentioned Harry, but his other friends mentioned the man often enough for him to have a clear idea of how talented the man was.

What they had failed to mention, however, was how absolutely beautiful the man was from up close. It was like looking at one of his wet dreams. And, oh god, he was not supposed to be having those thoughts, especially not around Harry, whom he had heard was one of the best at picking up other people’s emotions. 

Eggsy flushed softly as Harry gazed curiously at him, clearly feeling the shift in Eggsy.

“How can we help you Master Hart?” Roxy asked as she gave her friend a curious look.

Harry turned to look at her and smiled, allowing her to distract him from dissecting whatever it was that had stirred something he couldn’t quite place inside of Eggsy. “I am afraid I actually came to cut you training session short,” Harry admitted as he looked between the two.

Eggsy frowned, suddenly feeling anxious. “Did something happen?”

“Not exactly,” Harry said carefully. “I… talked to the council about your progress, and I have been allowed to train you for six months.”

Eggsy gaped at the man, not sure what to make of his words. “What about Master King? I don’t-”

“I know it’s a big change, Eggsy. And I will explain more later,” Harry assured him, placing a hand on Eggsy’s shoulders that made Eggsy’s skin tingle. “But I am hoping it will be good for you. This year’s Jedi tests will soon be upon us, and I’d like you to be ready when they come.”

Eggsy frowned, still unable to understand why the man seemed to be worried about his performance in the tests. Harry didn’t even know him. Why did he care whether or not he did well with Chester? Why the hell had the man gone so far as to talk to the council?

Eggsy was sure there was something Harry wasn’t telling him.

“Right,” Eggsy murmured, aware that he had been silent for a bit too long for it to be normal. “So, uh, you said I’ll be training with you?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed, still assessing Eggsy’s reaction. He was surprised to find he couldn’t really get a read on Eggsy’s emotions. “You’ll be staying with me for the next six months,” Harry admitted. “Which is why I’d like for you to go and take a shower now so that we can go. There are a number of things we need to do today.” 

Eggsy continued to stare at the man for a while, too many questions racing through his mind, some more coherent than others. He couldn’t deny that he was happy to hear that Chester wasn’t his master anymore - he had never liked the man - but it still did not make sense that the council had decided to give him a different master just because. That’s just not how things worked.

Roxy suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him gently, trying not to attract Harry’s attention. “We’ll be back soon,” Roxy assured Harry, before pulling Eggsy along with her without looking back.

Eggsy wasn’t quite sure how he reached the changing rooms, but he was pretty sure it had all been Roxy’s doing.

“Eggsy are you alright?” Roxy murmured, jerking his hand to get his attention. 

“Why are they assigning Master Hart to teach me?” Eggsy murmured quietly. “What did he mean he talked to the council? Why the hell did he talk to the council?”

Roxy shrugged, biting her lip softly. “I don’t know, but it’s a good thing,” she said with a small smile. “I mean you don’t like Chester so-”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean anything,” Eggsy argued, looking at Roxy with a frown that had not left his face since Harry’s announcement. “The council doesn’t assign you to a different teacher just because you didn’t like your first one.”

“I don’t know Eggsy,” Roxy repeated, “but I’ll ask Merlin.” She squeezed Eggsy’s hand again. “In the meantime just… enjoy it. Master Hart is one of the strongest Jedi in the order, and I’ve heard he’s a fantastic teacher.”

Eggsy nodded, looking back at the door with a curious look. There was something that didn’t sound quite right about the whole situation, but he had to admit Roxy was right. Whatever the reason, he would get to train with fucking _Harry Hart_ for the next six months. In the man’s two decades as a Jedi he had only taken one student, making Eggsy the second to receive the honor of being picked by the man.

Well, if he had been picked that is, which Eggsy still didn’t quite think had been the case.

“Go shower,” Roxy said as she pushed him towards the bathroom. “He is waiting for you, so go shower.”

“Right,” Eggsy murmured as he took off his shirt. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself, slowly smiling.

Fuck, he was actually going to train with Harry Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but, like I mentioned with my other update, life is incredibly hectic right now.


	5. Changing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes.”  
> \- Hugh Prather

Harry led Eggsy to his own private quarters, thankful that Yoda had looked ahead when he had first chosen an apartment as he had forced Harry to get a two bedroom apartment within the Jedi quarters. 

Eggsy stepped inside, gaping at the view Harry’s living room had. “Damn, this place is beautiful,” Eggsy said softly, earning a soft smile from the Master Jedi. 

“I am glad you like it,” Harry said, placing his hand on Eggsy’s lower back to guide him to the young man’s new room. He felt a strange tingling in his hand, thus he immediately removed it, feeling a sting of guilt at his body’s impulses. 

He opened the room to Eggsy’s room and nodded to the bed. “This will be your room for the next few moths,” Harry said softly. “I will let you get comfortable while I make dinner,” Harry said, feeling slightly awkward. 

Eggsy nodded, and murmured his thanks, looking at Harry as the man quickly retreated. Eggsy stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the bed, before flopping himself down on the bed. He scrunched his eyes closed, not sure what to make of Harry. 

He seemed to be so nice, and yet on their way to Harry’s home he had looked so detached, so… severe. It scared Eggsy to think that Harry might be just like Chester. 

Before Chester had become his master he had heard wonderful things about the man. He had heard how good of a Jedi he was, how strict, how determined. And yet he had turned out to be Eggsy’s personal nightmare. Eggsy knew all too well by know that not because one had a good reputation meant said person was bearable. 

Chester too had looked detached and severe when he had walked Eggsy and Charlie back to his own quarters. What if Harry was just like Chester? What if Harry hated Eggsy too? What if, just like Chester, Harry didn’t think he was capable of passing the Jedi tests? 

Eggsy groaned, rubbing his eyes with annoyance. He was overthinking this. And he was throwing Harry under the bus without giving the man a chance. That was always a problem for him. Trusting people wasn’t a forte of his, but, in his defense, he hadn’t started out that way. 

Eggsy got up again, taking off his long coat to join Harry back in the living room. He exited his room and looked around, not daring to go inside Harry’s room, which was two doors down from his own, with only a bathroom separating them. He bit his lip as he made his way back to the kitchen, wondering whether or not Harry would take Eggsy with him during his missions. While most masters did so, Chester often left Eggsy behind, taking only Charlie with him. He always gave some form of excuse that left Egsgy more angry than appeased, but there was little he could do when his master told him to stay put. 

“Ah, good, you’re back,” Harry said with a smile as he set down two plates filled with an assortment of breads and potatoes on a long, glass table. 

The man pointed towards one of the chairs, before walking back to the counter where he was cutting vegetables. Eggsy took a seat and watched as Harry finished preparing the stew. He relaxed a bit when Harry began humming, turning what could have been an awkward silence into a friendly wait. Once Harry was done, he poured the stew onto two bowls, waving his hand to get the plates moving. 

Eggsy gaped for a second, a laugh escaping him. “You are not supposed to do that,” Eggsy said as he grabbed his plate to place it in front of him. 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t see the harm in a bit of help from the force,” he said nonchalantly as he took a seat. 

Eggsy smiled, suddenly feeling much more comfortable. Harry was nothing like Chester. He would be fine. 

“So, you never told me why you’re training me,” Eggsy pointed out as he picked up his fork, giving Harry an expectant look. 

“Well, I have been… uh…” Harry closed his mouth, quickly trying to figure out a way to let Eggsy know he had been tracking his progress for years even though they had never actually met. “Well I looked at your records,” Harry said, which was at least partially the truth. “And I saw a lot of potential in you… a potential I thought was being wasted with your… former master.” 

Eggsy’s brows rose. Never had he heard someone so plainly stand up against Chester. “Why did you look at my file?” He asked curiously. 

Harry sighed. “Well, it’s a long story,” he said evasively, before realizing that that sounded worse than the real reason. “You see, I knew your father.” 

Eggsy suddenly sat up straighter. “You did? How?”

“We trained together when we were children. He was a year older than me,” Harry explained. “But we became very close back then. We were picked by different masters, so we didn’t see each much later in life, but… he was still a good friend of mine.” 

Eggsy swallowed hard, his heart aching with that unfathomable pain that he had first felt that night when Master Windu had told him his father was dead. He couldn’t really remember much about his father, but he had always pictured him as a loving man. 

The new information Harry was bringing to the table was… exhilarating, and yet Eggsy wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He figured he could get a vague idea of who his father had been from someone who had known him well. But what if his father hadn’t been the man he had imagined? 

He had always wanted to ask his mother, but he saw his mother too few times a year to ask her, and she never really mentioned him, so Eggsy didn’t push. 

Still, after his mother had remarried and Dean had turned out to be a complete asshole, Eggsy had often wondered whether life would have been different for his mother, for all of them really, if his father had still been alive. Would he still have been trained by Chester? Would he have been allowed to stay with his mother? 

There were too many unanswered questions that plagued him. But the fear of the truth… What if it hindered him in his path? He had promised master Yoda he would let go of his nostalgia, of his anger…

“Eggsy?” Harry asked softly, feeling a strange switch in Eggsy’s aura. “Are you alright?” 

Eggsy's eyes suddenly snapped up and he blushed, nodding softly. “Sorry I… got distracted,” he said with a shy smile. “I just… I don’t really remember my dad, and-”

Harry suddenly seemed to understand. “He was a good man Eggsy,” he said immediately, grabbing Eggsy’s hand, which had been resting on the table. 

“But he broke the code, didn’t he?” Eggsy said in a small voice, not able to meet Harry’s gaze. That was the one thing that had always haunted him, the one thing that had made him most afraid to ask about his father. 

Harry froze, his heart clenching with sadness. He found that he hated seeing Eggsy sad. “He did,” Harry said, before adding “but that doesn’t necessarily make him a bad man.” 

Eggsy looked up, surprise clear in his eyes. “Not everyone would agree with you,” he pointed out. 

“Not everyone has to,” Harry said simply. “Your father was very, very skilled, and he was kind and hard working,” Harry said, his eyes flashing with nostalgia. “And yes, he broke the rules, but that doesn’t take away his other merits. If anything, the rule he broke spoke of his youth,” Harry said, a bit surprised at himself for defending Lee. “I am not condoning his actions,” He was quick to add, “after all the code must be followed and he decided to go against it, but the Lee I knew was not a bad man.” 

Eggsy let out a shuddering breath, nodding softly. “Would you have kicked him out?” He asked in a small voice, not sure why he wanted to know Harry’s opinion on the matter. 

“Yes,” Harry said sadly. “Lee knew the code, and he knew that his actions would have consequences.” Harry let go of Eggsy’s hand. “He put your mother above the order’s rules, as any married man would, but by doing so he became unfit to serve the order.” 

Eggsy sighed, hunching slightly. “Right.” He brought his fork up to his mouth, no longer feeling hungry. 

Harry watched the boy eat for a while, trying to find something to say to break the now awkward silence reigning on the room. He picked up his fork and started eating in silence, however, once he realized there was nothing to say. 

———————————

“Mace,” Harry murmured with surprise as he opened the door late that night. “What’s wrong?” 

The older man gave Harry a tired smile. “I apologize for the late hour, Harry, but I was wondering if I could pick at your brain fora bit.” 

“Of course,” Harry said immediately, moving to the side to let the older Master come in. “Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some wine?” 

“Yes, please,” Master Windu murmured, coming to sit on one of Harry’s white armchairs. 

Harry came back quickly enough, bringing with him two glasses of wine. He sat opposite to Master Windu, half his face lit by the glow of the low lamplight hanging on one end of the room. 

“I take it that Eggsy is here?” He said with a raise of his brow. 

Harry nodded, giving his old friend a small smile. “I brought him over today. He is asleep right now.” 

Master Windu nodded. “Did you get off to a good start?” 

Harry grimaced. “I am not sure, to be honest. We talked about his father for a bit, which turned him taciturn… we didn’t much after that, but I am hoping that tomorrow, once we start getting into the actual training, things will flow.” 

Mace nodded again before saying “I am confident the two of you will get along. 

Harry hummed noncommittally, still not sure of what Eggsy though of him. “So, how can I be of service?” He said, wanting to change the subject. 

“The dark side is growing stronger,” the man said somberly. “Even Master Yoda is starting to have difficulty reading the schemes of the Force. The Siths are rising, forming again… hiding in the shadows.”

Harry brought a hand up to his chin, his expression turning troubled. “But surely he can feel where the disruption has a stronger hold? If we can pinpoint a spot, we can try to stop them-”

“That’s exactly the problem, we have no leads. While we can sense the dark side getting stronger, whoever is leading them, is doing a fantastic job of keeping their tracks very well hidden. We have sent a few Jedis to scout a number of planets that have had previous Sith activity reported, but whenever the Jedis get there, there are no signs to be found.” 

Harry’s brows shot up. “Do you think there’s someone on the inside-”

Mace nodded. “We don’t know if they are in the Senate or if they are amongst our own, but either way, that is the only viable explanation,” he said with a scowl. “Not only that, but my brother has been spotted again.” 

Harry paled under the light. Mace rarely talked about his brother, mostly because it still hurt the man too much to consider. While they had been young, both men had begun training in the art of Vaapad. They had thought they would be able to master it, that the two of them would be the first Jedi masters to defy the darkness that inherently came with the practice to use it in the light. 

Mace had succeeded, but his brother hadn’t. He had become a Sith soon after Mace had become a Jedi. He had been consumed by jealousy, as Mace had always bested him in their training. 

Valentine’s powers had grown to surpass Windu’s, even if Windu was still better than him when it came to fighting. Nevertheless, it had taken Master Yoda’s intervention to stop Valentine from destroying the Republic. It had been years since then, and everyone had assumed the man had died. 

Harry squeezed Master Windu’s knee. “We will find him, Mace. We will end this,” Harry assured him. 

Mace nodded, his eyes looking distant. “He’s not alone this time,” he said, sounding worried. 

“We will overcome this,” Harry said again, looking at his friend straight in the eye. 

Mace hummed, patting Harry’s hand. “I just hope we are strong enough to overcome it,” he said truthfully, looking back at Harry with an unreadable expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Also, in case it wasn't clear, in my fic Lee had Eggsy really young, mostly because I really wanted to explore the idea of a young, rebellious Jedi ending up with a kid that forces him to grow up.  
> Also Valentine and Mace are twins because Samuel Jackson LOL


	6. PSA

Hi Guys, 

First I want to thank you all for having read the story so far. It has been a pleasure writing it. However, I am afraid I am here to announce I - after months of debating with myself - have decided to end my involvement with fandom. 

I do apologize for leaving a story halfway done, but it's time I say goodbye. 

 

Thank you for your constant support, 

xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the Star Wars AU I promised so many months ago. Apart from my original characters, I do not own the characters used in this fic.  
> A few things I should note:  
> This takes place during the times of the republic, so I will be basing a lot of things (locations, rules, etc) on what we see in the prequels. While I am one of those people that certainly loved the originals far more than the prequels, the Jedi order was much more heavily used in the prequels, so I am afraid my hands are tied.  
> Furthermore, while I am a BIG Star Wars fan, I will not presume to know an awful lot about the Star Wars universe. I have obviously done research, but there are still many things unclear to me, and many things I have changed to fit my story.  
> You will see a few of the original Star Wars characters (i.e Yoda, and Mace Windu), but in general, it will mostly be just Kingsman.  
> Also, there's no need to worry, there won't be any underage relationships in my fic. As you can see, Harry is younger here (Their Age difference in this fic is 17 years), and there will be a time jump of about 17 years. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
